Norman vs Slender
by Buggziegrl101
Summary: As Norman Babcock walks home from school,he runs into the Slender Man. While deep into into a conversation Norman picks a fight that could mean losing his life. Will Norman be able to defeat this demon?


**Authors note: This fan-fic takes place three months before the Witch's curse.**

It was the very first day of school for Asheley Smith. She was going to be the new girl. She was sure that was the worst feeling ever. She was especially nervous about how the other kids were going to react about her abilities to communicate with the dead,but either way she had to go along with whatever was going to happen.

''Well here it is Blithe Hollow Middle School." She said to herself.

The minute she got there she could see kids staring at her then mummbiling things to their friends. She heard things like: ''There's the new girl." "She's cute." And other things. She didn't really liked being called 'cute'.

Then she saw a group of girls approach her. "Hi,I'm Cassey,what's your name?" Said the girl with long blonde hair wearing a blue dress.

" I'm Asheley Smith",she said feeling very akward. ''Let me introduce you",said Cassey.''That's Elaina.'' Cassey said pointing to the girl wearing a jean jacket with a yellow dress. ''That's Rachel ",the girl with a short pink dress.''And that's Wendy.'' Wendy was very tall,with a blue clip in her hair.

''Thanks for introducing me'',Asheley said,trying to be polite. ''So ,Asheley,have you ever had a boyfriend?'' asked Wendy.

''No.'' Asheley said feeling a little embarrested. ''If you want we could give you a tour of the school,and boys.'' Elaina said raising her eyebrows up and down.

Oh great,girly girls, Asheley said to herself. ''Okay,whatever you want.'' ''GREAT'' all the girls screamed. This day should be fun,Asheley was thinking sarcastically.

Throughout the whole tour Asheley just thought about other things. She didn't see not one cute boy (so far),the teachers were morons,bullies around every cornor. Then all Asheley could feel was amazment when she saw ,what she thought, was the most cutest boy ever. He wore a red hodie with blue jeans. The most exotic thing about him was that his hair stood straight up. Asheley was sure she was feeling love at first sight.

''Who is that?'' Asheley asked Cassey. ''That's Norman ,he's a little on the weird side,just sayin'.'' ''Is it me or is he hot with a capital h ?'' Cassey looke surprised. ''Yeah,he is probably the best looking boy at school,but stay away,he says he can talk to ghosts.''

Finally someone like me, Asheley thought.

**I'll try to edit as soon as possible guys!**

** Chapter 2**

Asheley was walking to her first period class,which was science tought by Mr. Feyman .As soon as Asheley walked in the class,everyone looked at her. She noticed the teacher walking toward her.

''Class,we have a new student today,'' said the spacey teacher. ''What's your name?''. ''I'm Asheley Smith.'' ''Right,your desk is by Pug over there.'' Pug, what a weird name ,she thought to herself.

When Asheley got to her desk,she sighed at the misspelling of her name. It was spelled A-s-h-l-e-y instead of A-s-h-e-l-e-y,but she was used to that by now.

Just as Asheley was about to sit down she saw Pug shoot her a look. ''Yeah,'' Asheley said sounding irritated. ''So your the new girl.'' Pug was saying sarcastically. ''Ah huh''. ''What school did you come from?'' Here comes the questions. ''Fisher.'' ''Oh,well that's cool.''

Asheley tried to find Norman through the class. Luckily she spoted him. He sat with Cassey, this fat kid with huge gouge earings,and a kid wearing a red flanal shirt . Asheley couldn't get over how cute Norman was. Now she was certain it was love.

When science was over Asheley walked to her asigned locker. 22379. She noticed that the locker next to her had the word FREAK written on it. She started wondering to herself,_ is that Norman's locker?_ Sure enough she saw Norman walking towards the locker. When he saw it he sighed,opened his locker to get spray and a rag,and wash the word off. So he was cute and strong.

Now was here chance to get him into a conversation with her.''Hi'',she said cheerfully. ''Hey'', Norman said in a gloom tone. ''Is this your locker'' she asked,after wards feeling a little stupid. ''Yeah.'' Poor Norman sounded so sad.

Asheley's P.O.V.

Is this your locker,I must be stupid ,of course it's his locker! Why else would he be opening it! I felt so bad for him. I had to control myself or otherwise I would have thrown my arms around his neck and had a little make-out section. Like my brother always said,''Asheley is just some unpredictable creep.'' Me and my brother hated each other's guts.

Norman's P.O.V.

So this was the new girl. She seems nice,and a little cute. And she clearly like zombies,because of her zombie backpack and pencil case. I was into her,but I was just a freak ,and based on her cheerleading outfit,she was a cheerleader. Besides I used to go out with Cassey ,who was also a cheerleader,that blew up in my face.

While Norman was thinking ,Alvin,Pug ,and Max all showed up.

''Lookie fellas ,Normie must see a little ghost,'' Alvin said with an obnoxious tone. ''What do you want Alvin?'' ''For you to get out of school!'' After Alvin said that Pug and Max bursted into laughter.

''Hey,leave him alone!'' Asheley screamed. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads.

''Who's gunna make me?'' Now Alvin just earned himself a war.

''Before I get physical,maybe I should get to now everybody'' Asheley suggested.

''I'm Alvin'' So that was the fat kid's name with the lame earings. ''If you're Alvin,then you must be Simmon,and you must be Theodore,''. After Asheley said that Norman bursted into laughter.


End file.
